


Adrift

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Zero had been scared to be left alone to watch the Barrier. She'd been even worse off when the Barrier fell and the horrors behind it were let loose. Fear's an easy thing to get lost in. Thankfully, Fiethsing is there to get her right back on track. With force, if need be. A poem depicting the Magus of Null fight written for Femslash February 2019.





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Lost".

With the stones came might,  
Might enough to protect the world,  
Enough to hold together the barrier  
And with it the fabric of Re-Earth itself.  
  
More came with those stones, though.  
  
There came the whispers of a world,  
The words of the lost voices  
From a time beyond and apart  
From a world she never knew, or could.  
  
In those whispers was the weight of despair.  
  
With the barrier’s fall was fear  
And a young girl clad in red  
Revealed to be the lie of lies  
And herald in the coming end.  
  
The hood concealed tentacles concealing truth.  
  
The truth of how pointless her efforts were,  
How that struggle merely prolonged the end  
And hastened an even worse end  
That no one woman could ever hope to stop.  
  
So why fight the dark when one can use it for mercy?  
  
With that wish for leniency, for relief,  
A dark desire followed close behind  
And the guardian was set adrift, afloat,  
A knight lost seeking to quell all sound.  
  
Hope was lost then and sanity followed with.  
  
A hidden darkness was finally brought forth  
Revealed to this and to her at last,  
A truth with on which coming fate would hang  
And a truth that ran red with Nothing.  
  
Anxiety filled her heats and theirs both.  
  
With the fall of the sword’s blade  
Came the release of a death more than death,  
A void, null and total beyond knowing,  
From which none can ever hope to return.  
  
The winds though? They always return.  
  
On the breeze rang words of hope,  
Hateful for her to hear right then,  
As they were but the boasting lies  
Of a damned fool hid from history.  
  
That the hiding they agreed on was far away.  
  
With the winds rapturous songs  
Came a fury deeper than she’d known,  
A hate for that face and that voice  
And for the will she was losing right then.  
  
Yet the winds, they never hate and they never mourn.  
  
The breeze did bear harsh words, though,  
Of disappointment at what winds heard and saw,  
The fall of one once so brilliant, so bright,  
The world’s former bulwark, a partner held dear.  
  
But pride cannot soothe fears nor save souls.  
  
With that disappointment came a dread promise  
To tear her down if the need be  
And to bring an end to it all,  
Both the warrior and her worries.  
Lost at sea, suicide seems almost salvation.  
  
Light red, light of the dead and of despair,  
Leaked forth from her and ripped the skies  
And raised up phantoms upon phantoms,  
An endless army marching to madness, to death.  
  
The winds never balk at light, though, nor dark.  
  
With those winds came a freedom  
Born in gales that ripped and tore  
Dragging both her and the army down, down  
And still she fought on and ever on.  
  
To save even the winds from the pain of life for love.  
  
One final effort put forth, former gate guard,  
Throwing her all into the Nothing that is  
Seeking either to force the winds to bow  
Or to be freed by them through death itself.  
  
Further lost she was at hearing the wind’s mocking cry.  
  
With a cry and a step came a single spell  
That ended the fight right there, right then,  
By bringing her down low with one gust  
That led to ten thousand more, the custom of elves.  
  
The shadows were scattered and all was lost.  
  
To the floor she fell, further into despair too,  
And she looked up into the winds to plead  
And she asked to the winds to keep the promise  
And she begged to know if she was truly lost.  
  
The winds declared her lost, yet the winds moved not.  
  
With a grin, the breeze boasted loud and bright,  
Declaring her both the lost and a fool  
For when has the wind ever kept a promise,  
Was that not her favorite retort?  
  
Where does one drift then, when even despair is adrift?  
She begged, she cried, to be let free from it  
And the winds would not do it  
So she and and she demanded for another truth,  
To know what else she could do when she lost herself.  
  
“You can always find a new hope, Zero, always.”  
  
And with a laugh the winds dispersed,  
And with the winds went her fears too.


End file.
